custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Asceli
Asceli was a Toa of Light in the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe, and the leader of the Sentinels of Light. History Early Life Asceli began her life as an Av-Matoran, and was among the group that colonized Karda Nui, where she was a respected leader of the Av-Matoran. During the construction of the Mata Nui Robot, Asceli worked alongside her fellow Matoran and was part of a breif attempt to defeat a group of Avohkah, which ended in failure. After about 17,000 years in the universe's core, Asceli left for unknown reasons, and traveled to the Southern Continent. The Fall When Noctus killed Hara Vel, Acseli was among the beings fleeing the Mata Nui Robot, and managed to escape after nearly being mutated by the seawater that began leaking into the Mata Nui Robt. She ended up on the continent of Onuuss, where she disguised herself as a Ga-Matoran. Post-Fall After The Fall, Acseli found work as a doctor in one of Nehriim's hospitals. She worked there for the next 500 years, and was often called upon to treat patients who could not be brought to the hospital. The First Abyssal Invasion When the Demonic forces burst onto the surface, Acseli was drafted into a medical unit destined for the front. During the battles that followed, she was often forced to treat the wounded near or at the field of battle and was wounded twice. During the final battle of the invasion, Acseli treated a dying Toa of Earth, who gave her a Toa Stone before he died, and Acseli was transformed into a Toa. After the defeat of the Demonic armies, Acseli was recruited into the Sentinels of Light by the Avatar of Life, who made Acseli the leader of the group. The First Era of Peace During the First Era of Peace, Acseli and the Sentinels watched over the Matoran, intervening once to kill a Matoran who was plotting to kill the Avatar of War. The Shadow War The next 200 years saw the Avatars locked in a civil war, with the Avatars of Rage and Destruction facing off against the Avatars of Peace, Pride, and War. During this time, Acseli and her Sentinels studied the war, but did not intervene. When Syverr attempted to free Nocturnus, Acseli and the Sentinels of Light fought him and his forces in an attempt to stop him, but were unable to prevail, and Syverr freed his master. The Second Abyssal Invasion During the Second Abyssal Invasion, the Sentinels of Light concentrated on destroying Demonic scouts and raiding parties, only fighting in larger battles if cornered or sure of victory. Acseli also attempted to assassinate Syverr, but was defeated by Pyrofex and Syverr and was forced to retreat. After giving the Avatars vital information on the location of the Abyssal Gateway, the Sentinels helped the Avatar of War close the Gateway. After the Demons failed to open a second Gateway, the Demons launched an all-out attack on the Avatars. As the final battle progressed, only the Avatars of Life, Death, and Courage were left alive. The Avatars of Death and Life combined their life energies to trap the Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket demension, while the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to by them time to complete the ritual. The Second Era of Peace For the next 1,000 years after the Demonic defeat, Acseli watched over the Matoran as they rebuilt their shattered villages and cities. She also carefully watched the new High Council to make sure they were leading the Matoran and Toa in the right direction. Post-Abyssal War As the Brotherhood of Makuta began to stir after over 4,000 years of inactivity, Acseli began to prepare for a war with the Brotherhood, and began recruiting more members into the Sentinels of Life. Around this time, Acseli brought a Toa of Ice named Kaalii into the organization. Kaalii proved to be one of the most talented members the Sentinels ever trained, and Acseli quickly made Kaalii her second in command. Several years after Kaalii was recruited, the Brotherhood of Makuta discovered the location of the Sentinels of Light's main base, and the Brotherhood's leader, Makuta Saakhral, sent Makuta Kyaele to destroy the base. Kyaele attacked the base with a force of Rahkshi and Brotherhood servants, and slaughtered her way through the base. At the entrance to the base's vaults, Acseli confronted Kyaele. After Acseli defeated the two Rahkshi that Kyaele had sent at her, the Makuta and the Toa fought. In the beginning of the fight, Acseli nearly was able to kill Kyaele witha a beam of light, but Kyaele dodged the blast and used her powers to drop a column on Acseli. After a several seconds of hand-to-hand combat, Kyaele speared Acseli through the htroat with her dagger, killing Acseli instantly. Personality Acseli was, as a Matoran, decisive and quick-thinking, but also rather timid. She was calm in most situations, but had a distinct claustrophobia. As a Toa, Acseli lost her more timid side and became more commanding, shifting into leading the Sentinels of Light smoothly and quelling any doubts about her capability. Tools and Abilities As an Av-Matoran, Acseli carried a pair of short blades, and had limited access to her elemental powers. She could fire bolts of light, and change the color of her armor. She was a capable medic, instinctively calming the wounded under her care. She also had an innate ability that could be triggered when she was linked with a Toa. As a Toa of Light, Acseli had a near-perfect control over the Element of Air. Acseli could create lasers, solid-light projections, and blinding bursts of light. Her control over her powers were tightly honed from years of practice, and had complete control over her powers. As a Toa, Acseli was armed with a large spear, through which she could channel her elemental power, and a round shield. She was skilled with both of her weapons, and was completely capable of engaging her opponents in close combat. Trivia * Acseli was actually a rather late addition to the Sentinels of Light, as DarkStalker719 had created the organization before he even knew how he wanted to write his stories * Acseli is the first of DarkStalker719's Toa to have their Matoran form built Category:Toa